Biometric reference templates can be uniquely identified and associated with the identity of a person or individual. The biometric data component of a template is a constant that identifies an individual. Exposure of a reference template over time, when aggregated with other information, provides a footprint of activities that the individual participated in (such as, making a purchase in a store, clocking in and out of work, paying a highway toll) and the locations of that individual at various points in time (such as, when they were at a particular banking machine, toll booth, or store's check-out register). Similarly, data transmitted using a portable Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag may be used to uniquely identify a physical object, its location, or its characteristics, for instance, its color, shape, size, etc. An object containing an RFID tag can be used to identify or locate an individual associated with the object. Currently, there is no standardized means for providing relationships between a RFID tag and biometric data pertaining to an individual. As such, there is a need for providing relationships between a RFID tag and biometric data pertaining to an individual, without threatening the privacy of the individual.